Long Way Back From Hell
Long Way Back From Hell is the fourteenth episode of the first season of The Originals and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. Summary REBEKAH’S PAST CATCHES UP WITH HER — When Rebekah finds herself locked up in the sanatorium where she worked in 1919, she realizes a witch named Genevieve is back to seek revenge and to reveal dark secrets that would destroy Rebekah if she is exposed to them. A distraught Elijah turns to Marcel and Hayley for help when one of his decisions puts Klaus and Rebekah’s lives in danger. With time working against them, Marcel realizes he may hold valuable information that could lead them to Klaus and Rebekah, but revealing it will almost certainly result in deadly consequences. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine Laurent/Céleste Dubois *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux *Teri Wyble as Clara Summerlin/Céleste Dubois (flashback) Co-Starring *Jason Vail as Man *JC Conway as City Clerk Trivia *Antagonists: Rebekah (1919), Genevieve and Céleste (present). *Narrator: Rebekah Mikaelson. *Title meaning: a reference to Elijah's attempts to get his family back after the witches' attack on them, and the fact that Klaus' discovery of Rebekah's treachery will destroy all those efforts. *Now that Sophie is dead, there are only seven main characters left. **This is the first time that less than six main characters appeared in an episode. Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Hayley and Marcel are actually the only five main characters who have appeared in every episode to date so far, which breaks the record from up until this point. *Sophie's death has been confirmed to be permanenthttp://www.spoilertv.com/2014/02/the-originals-julie-plec-interview.html?m=1, and as a result, Daniella Pineda is no longer credited as part of the main cast. *This episode takes place two days after events of Crescent City. *This is the second flashback to 1919 New Orleans in the series. *It's revealed that Rebekah was friends with Genevieve in 1919 and takes advantage of Genevieve. Rebekah used Genevieve to magically summon Mikael in hopes of causing Klaus to flee New Orleans, but Rebekah ended up killing Genevieve after Rebekah had second thoughts about betraying her brother and feared Genevieve would rat her out to him. *Céleste has Monique deliver a message to Elijah, which is given in the form of a Devinette spell, or a riddle, on his skin. The riddle is a list of the names of every witch Céleste has possessed since 1821, that'll disappear once he figures out the message. Marcel offers to do some recon work on the name Annie La Fleur, a witch who was shunned from her coven just over a year ago. *It's confirmed that Céleste possessed Clara Summerlin, a friend of Genevieve who Rebekah also killed, in 1919. While Clara ultimately died of influenza along with Genevieve after Rebekah purposely infected them both, Céleste managed to live on in the body of a different French Quarter witch afterward. **It's also revealed through Monique's Devinette spell on Elijah that Céleste also once possessed Brynne Deveraux, the witch who cursed the Crescent Wolf Pack, in the 1990s Labonair Family. Upon learning that it was actually Céleste who cursed the the clan, and not Brynne as Sophie had previously suggested, Hayley proceeds to kidnap Céleste in order to force her to reverse it. **Céleste is the second character to possess more than one person in either series. The first is Klaus, who has possessed both Alaric Saltzman and Tyler Lockwood. *Klaus finds out about Rebekah and Marcel's secret regarding their summoning of Mikael to New Orleans, and in retaliation, he planned to stab Rebekah with Papa Tunde's Blade and kill Marcel for their betrayal. However, Elijah stopped him by stealing the blade from him and using it to stab Klaus instead, giving Rebekah and Marcel enough time to flee. **This episode marks the fourth time Klaus is incapacitated in the series. *It's revealed Genevieve had a crush on Klaus in 1919 that continues on to this day. *The witches buried Sophie in Lafayette Cemetery and consecrated her remains in order for her to join the Ancestors and to allow the coven to draw upon her magic. *Elijah learns that Sophie is dead from Monique, but not that Monique herself killed her aunt. It is possible that only Monique, Céleste, Bastianna, and Genevieve know the truth about the manner of her death. *It's revealed the Human Faction, now led by the newly-elected Mayor of New Orleans, has a record of every supernatural death in the city, be it vampire, werewolf or witch, along with other details such as addresses and family histories. These records were moved to St. Anne's Church after the previous Mayor's death. *We see the Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium for the first time. *Hayley knocks out Sabine (possessed by Céleste) with a rear assault using a shovel and captures her with the goal of forcing her to reverse the Crescent Curse on her pack. Body Count * Genevieve (past) - Influenza, killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (indirectly). * Clara Summerlin (past) - Influenza, killed by Rebekah Mikaelson (indirectly). Continuity *Camille doesn't appear in this episode. *Kol is referenced in this episode by Rebekah. He was last seen in a flashback in Always and Forever. *The new Mayor of New Orleans mentions files on the supernatural community of the town, which he had moved to St. Anne's Church following the death of the previous mayor. The previous mayor, along with the majority of his fellow Human Faction members, were killed by Klaus and Marcel in Reigning Pain in New Orleans, leaving Father Kieran as the only survivor to rebuild the group. **These files will later come up again in The Battle of New Orleans, and will play a role in Season Two of The Originals as well. *Papa Tunde's Blade, which was turned into a dark object by Papa Tunde in Crescent City, was featured again in this episode when Genevieve pulls it from Klaus' chest and gives it to him to use against Rebekah. He is then stabbed with it again by Elijah. Locations *New Orleans **Fleur-de-Lis Sanatorium **French Quarter ***The Abattoir ***Lafayette Cemetery Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.83 million viewers in the USA, which was 0.27 million less than the previous episode. *From this episode onwards, Daniella Pineda (Sophie Deveraux) is no longer credited during the opening credits. *This is Leah Pipes' favorite episode from Season One. Cultural References *"Long Way Back From Hell" is a song by Danzig released in 1990 on the album Danzig II: Lucifuge. *The story of New Orleans’ battle with influenza is a particularly interesting one. A port city, it saw influenza arrive by sea via merchants and sailors. New Orleans influenza epidemic was a devastating one, between October 1918 and April 1919, the city experienced a staggering 54,089 cases of influenza. Of these, 3,489 died – a case fatality rate of 6.5%, and an excess death rate of 734 per 100,000. Only Pittsburgh (806) and Philadelphia (748) - the two cities with the worst epidemics in the nation – had higher death rates. *Tremé is a neighborhood of the city of New Orleans. "Tremé" is often rendered as Treme, historically the neighborhood is sometimes called by its more formal French names of Faubourg Tremé; it is listed in the New Orleans City Planning Districts as Tremé / Lafitte when including the Lafitte Projects. Originally known as "Back of Town," urban planners renamed the neighborhood "Faubourg Tremé" in an effort to revitalize the historic area. A subdistrict of the Mid-City District Area, its boundaries as defined by the City Planning Commission are Esplanade Avenue to the east, North Rampart Street to the south, St. Louis Street to the west and North Broad Street to the north. It is one of the oldest neighborhoods in the city, and early in the city's history was the main neighborhood of free people of color. Historically a racially mixed neighborhood, it remains an important center of the city's African-American and Créole culture, especially the modern brass band tradition. *The fleur-de-lis or fleur-de-lys (plural: fleurs-de-lis) 'is a stylized lily (in French, ''fleur means flower, and lis means lily) or iris that is used as a decorative design or symbol. The fleur-de-lis has appeared on countless European coats of arms and flags over the centuries, but it is particularly associated with the French Monarchy in a historical context, and continues to appear in the arms of the King of Spain and the Grand Duke of Luxembourg and members of the House of Bourbon. It remains an enduring symbol of France that appears on French postage stamps, although it has never been adopted officially by any of the French republics. According to French historian Georges Duby, the three petals represent the medieval social classes: those who worked, those who fought, and those who prayed. Quotes :Elijah:'' "My siblings have been taken, where are they?"'' :Genevieve: "Rebekah's awake and the hallucinations have begun." :Rebekah: "Who's there?" :Elijah:'' "Niklaus and Rebekah are somewhere suffering horribly."'' :Elijah:'' "The longer the game, the more they suffer."'' :Rebekah: (screaming) :Genevieve: "Just because we can't kill them, doesn't mean they can't be destroyed." ---- :Marcel:'' "They're putting eyes and ears out everywhere. Daywalkers are working every contact we got. Cops, dockworkers, guys in the Tremé, the word is out-- anyone trying to earn favor with me gets a lifetime of it if they find them."'' :Elijah: "Good. I need a pen and paper." :Marcel:'' "Hey, am I taking orders from you now, or are we in this together?"'' :Elijah:'' "Pen and paper, Marcel. Now."'' :Marcel: "Look, I want her back just as much as you do you know, both of them." :Elijah:'' "Hayley!"'' :Hayley': "Elijah, you're back. Did you find anything?"'' Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x14 Promo HD|Short Promo The Originals 1x14 Extended Promo - Long Way Back from Hell HD|Extended promo The Originals - Long Way Back From Hell Producers' Preview|Producer's Preview The Originals 1x14 Webclip 1 Long Way Back from Hell HD RUS SUB|Webclip The Originals 1x14 Webclip 2|Webclip #2 The Originals 1x14 Season 1 Episode 14 Canadian Promo Long Way Back from Hell HD|Canadian Promo Pictures |-|Promotional= LongWayHell1.jpg LongWayHell2.jpg LongWayHell3.jpg LongWayHell4.jpg LongWayHell5.jpg LongWayHell6.jpg LongWayHell7.jpg LongWayHell8.jpg LongWayHell9.jpg LongWayHell10.jpg LongWayHell11.jpg LongWayHell12.jpg LongWayHell13.jpg LongWayHell14.jpg LongWayHell15.jpg LongWayHell16.jpg LongWayHell17.jpg |-|Screencaps= H047a-225-org-110-01.jpg H047a-225-org-110-02.jpg H047a-225-org-110-03.jpg H047a-225-org-110-04.jpg H047a-225-org-110-05.jpg H047a-225-org-110-06.jpg H047a-225-org-110-07.jpg H047a-225-org-110-08.jpg H047a-225-org-110-09.jpg H047a-225-org-110-10.jpg H047a-225-org-110-11.jpg H047a-225-org-110-12.jpg H047a-225-org-110-13.jpg H047a-225-org-110-14.jpg H047a-225-org-110-15.jpg H047a-225-org-110-16.jpg H047a-225-org-110-17.jpg H047a-225-org-110-18.jpg H047a-225-org-110-19.jpg H047a-225-org-110-20.jpg H047a-225-org-110-21.jpg lwb1marcel.jpg lwb2elijah.jpg lwb3marcelelijah.jpg lwb4marcelelijah.jpg lwb5elijah.jpg lwb6marcel.jpg lwb7hayley.jpg lwb8hayley.jpg lwb9monique.jpg lwb10monique.jpg lwb11elijah.jpg lwb12elijahmonique.jpg lwb13rebekah.jpg lwb14elijah.jpg lwb17rebekahmarcel.jpg lwb18genevieve.jpg Hayley_1x14.jpg Elijah_1x14.jpg Haylijah_1x14.....jpg Haylijah_1x14....jpg Haylijah_1x14...jpg Haylijah_1x14..jpg Marcel_and_Haylijah_1x14.jpg Hay-Elijah_1x14.png Hayley_and_Elijah_1x14...png Hayley-Elijah_1x14.png Haylijah_in_1x14.jpg The originals express from us s1 ep14 1940996605.jpg Rebekah-forces-influenza-on-genevieve.jpg elijah-and-klauslbw.jpg Fgfgf.jpg 568jf.jpg Bnyuf.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 20.09 -2014.05.21 14.12.54-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.03 -2014.05.21 14.13.00-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.11-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 14.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.05-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 32.08 -2014.05.21 14.13.18-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 02.58 -2014.05.21 14.13.27-.jpg The.originals.s01e14.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 39.05 -2014.05.21 14.13.39-.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43634.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43610.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43605.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43588.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43575.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43570.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43547.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43519.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43518.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43517.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43516.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43515.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43514.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43513.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43512.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43350.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43342.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43341.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43336.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43335.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43334.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43333.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43331.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43330.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43329.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43328.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43320.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43319.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43315.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43314.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43313.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43227.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43225.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43224.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43223.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43222.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43221.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43191.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43190.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43189.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43188.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43160.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43159.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp43137.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp42994.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp42993.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp42956.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp42955.jpg The Originals S01E14 mp42905.jpg screen-shot-2014-02-27-at-16-46-39.png 114promo001.jpg the originals 1 1443.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= BTS-Long Way Back From Hell.jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell (1).jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell (2).jpg BTS-Long Way Back From Hell (3).jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes